Agents on the Outside
by Spymaster Fletcher
Summary: Atmos fights Cyclonia. SkyKnights fight Talons. Spymaster fights Spymaster. Every one gets thrown into one large melting pot of war. Join me in exploring two different sides, from the eyes and ears of thousands, poured into two voices. full inside R
1. Chapter 1

**Agents on the Outside**

_By- Spymaster __Fletcher_

Summery: Atmos fights Cyclonia. Sky-Knights fight Talons. Spymaster fights Spymaster. Every one gets thrown into one large melting pot of war. Join me in exploring two different sides, from the eyes and ears of thousands, poured into two voices. Join me in watching our favourite heroes and villains used and abused with out their knowing. R&R please!

Disclaimer: Clearly, I do not own Storm Hawks. If I did, Ephraim of Cyclonia and Naava of Atmosia would be part of the show, not being portrayed in a fan fiction. So, if you do not mind, no suing. I'm not fond of it.

Warning! Mild explicit content.

I will be doing this story in many different ways, by way of log book, first person, second person and flash backs. Don't try and figure out any mathematical equation on how I decide to do each one. Some one tried, they really hurt their brain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Log Book 2, ****Entry One; Ephraim Ockham, Spymaster for Master Aurora Cyclonis, fourth in the dynasty-**

Official reports speak of Talons being crushed left right and center. The sky-knights are as well trained as they advertised. One of my spies with in the Sky-Knight Academy tells me training has become more intense and tests are becoming hard, to better prepare the students. It has also been reported that fewer students are passing tests, good thing for us.

Current Sky-Knights are becoming a problem. Though most wont stray to far from their home Terra, a few roamers are making it difficult for Talons to complete missions, making it hard for spies to get themselves to the necessary Terras. The group of roamers called the Storm Hawks or especially problematic. I have been able to obtain basic information on them from the official Atmosian Sky-Knight Archives,

Sky-Knight Squadron: Storm Hawks (new)

Sky-Knight:

Aerrow Austen

14 years old

Passed training with Red Ribbon (Passed expectations)

Human

Carrier Pilot:

Samir Talmai Ozer Ranjit Keen (Stork)

21 years old

Passed training with Purple Ribbon (Top of Grade)

Merb

Wing Man/ Sharp Shooter:

Hampton Finn McQuinn

14 years old

Passed Training with Green Ribbon (Meets expectations)

Human

Flight Engineer/ heavy ballistics expert:

Junko DeWolp

14 years old

Passed Training with Green Ribbon (Meets expectations)

Wallop

Navigation/ Tactics expert:

Leona Sophery (Piper)

14 years old

Passed Training with Red Ribbon (Passed expectations)

Human

"Mission Specialist":

Radarr

Age unknown

No training completed

Species unknown

The information gained was about what was expected. I have asked Leon to find out more about Radarr. He told me he has already started looking through the Atmosian Archives of Creatures.

The Dark Ace has recently lost again to the Storm Hawks, although he took out the lesser sky knight squadron the Blood Ties and took over Terra Renform not long ago.

Ravess has one again lost a strategical point to Storm Hawks.

Snipe has started training another group of Talon recruits. Spies says he is slightly more careful and it putting each one through rigorous training.

Master Cyclonis has called a meeting of all allies and Generals. I am having my apprentice Theodor take notes and bring them back to me.

There have been 154 reports filled out by both agents and talons about different Terras. All must be read and recorded.

End of entry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ephraim closed the log book with a slam. After dropping his pen into the ceramic cup on his desk, he looked at the large stacks of paper work beside it. He gave a drawn out sigh,

"Wonderful," he muttered, picking up the first piece.

"Terra Amazonia… to the south… lots of plant… For the love of Cyclonia! I know all of this already. I'm looking for something new! Something that could possibly be helpful, but this, this is all stuff I could find in a geography text book! I don't have time for this!" he threw the piece of paper on the desk. Instead of having the desired affect of slamming it's self into the wooden furniture, it slowly and gently drifted down till it gently hit the top. Ephraim didn't really notice. He ran his hands through his messy brown hair once more, trying to calm himself down. His coal eyes were shut, and his thin brows buried together near his nose. He had a long, serious face, with long straight nose that seemed a tad to large for his face. Were he smiling, you would have seen the gold cap over one of his teeth, a gift from a friend many years ago when he first became spymaster for the new queen. What was he thinking? He enjoyed being an agent for the previous Cyclonian spymaster, Werven. But after he died, he had been told he was going to be the next spymaster instead of Wervens assistant/apprentice, Geoffrey. Ephraim wasn't sure how the other spies took it, but it didn't mater, Cyclonis had him killed for incompetence. Sometimes, his master amazed him, other times, she frightened him, and usually, she pissed him off. Ephraim was know for having a lot of patients, but he could only work so much, and Cyclonis wasn't about to give him any vacation. Spymasters were precious things, they were almost as important as monarchs, because they act as the leader's eyes and ears. Cyclonis got all her information from him, and luck for Ephraim, if something was wrong, he didn't bare the brunt of it. Usually it was some unsuspecting talon recruit who got blasted to bits by one of the many crystals up Cyclonises sleeves. He shook his head. He needed a nap. He needed food. Hell, he needed to use the bathroom. He stood up and looked around the dark office. It was in one of the highest towers in the palace, so any information could easily be gotten to him through the small window. It could come by bird, person, crystal shot had come up a few times, much to his annoyance. He walked down the long steppes and slipped into the bathroom not far from his room. After reliving himself, he continued down the stairs. It was a long walk to the mess hall, and Ephraim had to keep him for falling asleep on his feet.

After finally eating a small, not so tasty meal from the mess hall, (he felt bad for the Talons who had to eat this stuff daily. Being part of the Masters circle, he dinned well with the other important people) he trudged back upstairs. He should get through at least half the sheets of compressed trees befor the meeting is over, because his work load would only increase.

Ephraim was awoken by a small tap on his shoulder and a meek,

"Sir?" Theodor stood in front of Ephraim's desk, holding a thin book and pen. The boy had blond hair he had pulled into a short ponytail, and large blue eyes. Theo had a small, turned up nose and high cheek bones, his eyes brown were practically invisible, though really quite thick. He bit his lip and Ephraim help out a hand for the book, his head still down on his desk. The apprentice put it quickly into his hands.

"Thanks Theo. There is a pile of paper on your desk, deal with it." Ephraim murmured. He didn't arise till long after he had herd Theo scurry into the adjoining room to Ephraim's office.

"I'll look at these after my dream…" Ephraim stated with a yawn and fell asleep on his desk. At lest he had gotten all the paper work done he had wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I be one gutfoundered Lass. What can I get to fill me belly for half a hog?" I asked, sitting down at a bar. I hated having to do this, I liked being in charge, but even spymasters on occasion had to squeeze information from people, and I'm not fond of dragging people into my office and demanding the tell me things. The best spy was the common man, because he felt no obligation to keep his mouth shut, a good drink would loosen any mans tongue, not to mention a pretty young girl. And, if I do not seem vain, I am quite pretty. Well, pretty enough to get what I want.

"A good fair. But for such a handsome gilflurt, I'll give it to ye for a little something else." The bar tender gave a wink in my direction. Had I been green, this would have made me uncomfortable, but I've dealt with enough low lives to know how to handle it.

"Oh sir, had I the time, you whore-pipe would be mine. But I have only time to eat and leave. It is crushen' me poor soul that I canna meet you in the backroom, you old shag bag."

"Don't be pissin' down me back lass. I'll get ye yer fish n' chips" The bartender yelled back into the kitchen, yelling at some whelp to get moving. I took this opportunity to look around and listen to the conversations going on. I wrote them all down on a sheet of paper that rested on my lap; my memory was good, but not that good. The meal was placed in front of me and I ate. It wasn't bad, for something I could barely call edible. And don a tinkered of ale and laid my money on the table,

"Come back again now." The bar tender called after me. I blew him a kiss and wandered over to my heliscooter. It was still were I left it, what a miracle! I stepped on, and after ignoring a few whistles, flew off into the sky. I knew I shouldn't be flying, even though I've only had one ale. I just had to hope no one caught me; it would be odd trying to explain why the Atmoses current spymaster was flying drunk. Of course, if they believed I was the spymaster. I was the very first woman spymaster in the known history of the Amos. Sadly, it was a fairly male based government, and it took more than the job was worth to convince them not to hire the other guy.

I landed safely back on Atmosia just as a large carrier ship did. The Condor. Home of the Storm Hawks. What the hell were they doing here? Why did I care? I cared when any sky-knight squadron came to Atmosia. It just meant news for the counsel, and more work for me. I hated more work. I enjoyed my work in good sized doses. But I have enough on my plate with out sky knights adding an extra serving. Couldn't they just deal with their own problems? I herd a squeal behind me,

"Oh my god! You're Naava Lorgwyn!" I turned around at my name. There stood the Storm Hawks. I knew all about them. I was the unfortunate soul who had to fill out and file their paper work, Atmosia was seriously under staffed.

"Uh, yea. That me." I gave a grin. It was bad enough these children were going to put more work on me, but they were waiting my time!

"You're the Atmoses spymaster! The first girl ever! Your one of my hero's! Your plan are so amazing, and well though out! I can't believe you here, and I'm talking to you, in a parking lot!" The girl was exited, I knew it, her team mates knew it, and the other random passer biers could see it, I covered her mouth,

"Yes, thank you. And do you know how many Cyclonian spies want me dead? Hush." I said, I didn't really want to be rude, but I didn't want to die more. I led them into the counsel hall. When I finally stopped, hopping to get away befor they could say anything, their leaded, youngest sky knight ever asked,

"What's a spymaster?" I almost wanted to laugh at the question. I should have known it was coming, most sky-knights didn't know who I was, or even that a spymaster existed! But with Miss. Uber-fan on his team, I though he would have herd of me, speaking of which, Miss. Uber-fan didn't seem too much like the question.

"How could you not know? They are the glue that keeps the Atmos together! They make sure they know what's going on in Cyclonia at every moment off the day! Naava could probably tell us right now what's happening!" She looked at me expectantly, I shrugged,

"No, I couldn't. I would need to go up to my office and read the reports. So if you don't mind, I have a job to do, nice meeting you all." I gave a quick nod and went through a small door on my left, leaving to Storm Hawks to find the counsel. I walked up the stairs to my office. As small as it was, I loved it. It was bright will large windows. Off the right was my living area, which was a bit bigger. I was so happy about being back were I belong, but not so joyful about the mound of paper work on my desk. I sat down,

"Better get to work. Ah, a report form my inside man, lets see what Theo has to offer, shall we?" I asked my cat. The beast just flicked it tail in her sleep. Lazy thing, but I loved Marrie; she was my family after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we are, almost 5 pages. Not bad for my debut huh? Any way, review my friends; I wish to know what others think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Agents on the Outside**

_By- Spymaster Fletcher_

Summery: Atmos fights Cyclonia. Sky-Knights fight Talons. Spymaster fights Spymaster. Every one gets thrown into one large melting pot of war. Join me in exploring two different sides, from the eyes and ears of thousands, poured into two voices. Join me in watching our favourite heroes and villains used and abused with out their knowing. R&R please!

Disclaimer: Clearly, I do not own Storm Hawks. If I did, Ephraim of Cyclonia and Naava of Atmosia would be part of the show, not being portrayed in a fan fiction. So, if you do not mind, no suing. I'm not fond of it.

Warning! Mild explicit content.

I will be doing this story in many different ways, by way of log book, first person, second person and flash backs. Don't try and figure out any mathematical equation on how I decide to do each one. Some one tried, they really hurt their brain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ephraim! Sir? Master Cyclonis wishes to speak with you! She expects you in the throne room immediately!" At that Talons beckon from my master through the thick door, I fell out of my chair. I had still been sleeping and had awoken with a satisfying thump of my elbow hitting the ground, followed shortly by the rest of my body. I let a string of unpleasant words escape my lips as I pulled my self up, I called to the messenger gruffly,

"Tell her I'll be there soon." I herd the Talon run off, god I hated being woken up. I had to get going, but I could leave in what I was in. Even in Cyclonia, there were rules of edict. At the moment, I was still in my pajamas. I hadn't changed for at lest one or two weeks, I very quickly loose track of things like that. It was unsanitary to be in one set of clothing for that long, but I rarely had the time to eat let alone change. But for something as formal as a summon, I need to look the part. I walked over to the trunk in the back corner of the room. In it was my uniform. I hate uniforms. It was a pair of black combat boots and dark blue pants with a grey shirt. I also had the option of wearing my jacket, a dark red with black cuffs and the Cyclonian emblem on the upper right side of the chest. I slipped it on, couldn't hurt, right? I sighed as I walked down the long flight of stairs, did I mention how much I hated uniforms? They were really uncomfortable.

I hated Cyclonia, well, I hated how it looked. I know Cyclonis is into evil, but could a touch of colour hurt? I don't think so. It was depressing being here, no wonder every one had some sort of issue, it was bred by bad décor. I entered the throne room by means of the giant doors. The other Talon Generals were there already, along with the Raptors. They must have been waiting for me. I smirked, Oh how loved making their life difficult, they make mine hell every opportunity they got.

"You summoned me, Master Cyclonis?" I gave one of my bows. It was amazingly flashy, and with good reason. Spymasters have a tendency to get cocky, so I 'humble myself' to my leader by doing the flashy bow. It works, I don't much like it, but it works. I don't think it would hurt for the others to do it a few times, but then again, I'm the only sane one in the higher ranks of Cyclonia, or at lest I believe so.

"I need you to do me a great service, because my other," She looked to the left of her with distain towards the others, "subordinates have failed to create a plan that works! I am giving you a try. You will have all resources you need, human or not, to come up with and execute a plan that will take all sky knights out of the sky, and bring the little sparrows to me." I knew what she meant by sparrows; it was what we all called the Storm Hawks, unless you're Dark Ace. He called them 'Worthless pack of brats let by that damned Aerrow.' It didn't catch on, I think he has Aerrow issues. Their was a moment of silence as I took a breath to answer, obviously I would say yes, I didn't have a death wish. And if I did, I would like a painless death. But I was stopped by Dark Ace. I had grown a dislike for the man, he was only a few years older than myself, and hadn't been in Cyclonia as long as me, (hell, when he was fighting ageist the empire, I had already started spying for it!) but he acted like my superior. It really pissed me off.

"Master Cyclonis! Surely you trust I could take out the Storm Hawks myself! He doesn't have the experience in the skies! Wouldn't it be better if I con-" He was cut off by the double pitched demonic voice Cyclonis had when she was angry, it sent shivers down my spin,

"Quite!" He commanded, Dark Ace stared up at her in surprise, we all did, "You have had your chances, so have the rest of you. Spare the Raptors who will return to Bogatron, you will all remain in the capital, unless my Spymaster has need of you, now go!" She pointed to the door; I gave a bow and flashed a smile in the Dark Aces direction. I really didn't have anything ageist the rest of them, but to humiliate Dark Ace, it was too deliciously sweet not to gloat.

As we walked down the hall, he whispered in my ear,

"You will use me to take out the Storm Hawks." His voice was menacing, I should have been shaking in my boots, but instead I simply said,'

"I have no idea what you are talking about. From What I herd, I make the choices, not you. So behave your self Dark Ace, I'll play you as a trump if you're a good little boy." I turned the corner before he could reply, it was nice having power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's a spymaster?!?!? Do you guys have to embarrass me in front of every important person in the Atmos?!?!?" Piper fumed as they walked into the control room. The boys looked at each other, it wasn't their fault.

"Come on Piper! It's not that bad!" Aerrow pleaded, he didn't really want her to be angry with him,

"Yea, and you don't need us to embarrass you, you were doing a bang up job of it your self!" Finn laughed, he wasn't too affected by Piper yelling at them, it became common place for him, in fact, if he didn't get yelled at, his day wasn't complete.

"What do you mean by than Finn?" He grabbed his shirt color,

"You sounded like a freaky school girl on crack!" He pointed out with a grin, she dropped him,

"I did not!" She said,

"Yea, you kind of did." Stork pointed out quietly, bracing himself for a hit. Piper had never hit him before, Finn plenty of times, but it was his experience that if a woman is angry, it's not the smartest idea to point out her flaws. Piper just let out an angry scream and stomped off to her room,

"That went, well." Junko said quietly, every one just shrugged, it would blow over. They hopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naava looked over the paper work and let out a sigh. She was right, the Storm Hawks had brought a box of reports, not in any sort of logical order. She scowled, she knew with out a doubt they were a more than competent sky knight squadron, but they had no organizational skills, many other shared the same problem. She loved the Rex Guardians, with them, everything was nice and neat and organized, a perfect example of how the reports should be handed in, not in a heap. He took out the first few pieces of paper.

"I need an assistant!" she groaned, then, the idea hit her. She would find her self one and pay them out of her own pocket. She had a lot of money, she got free(and good) meals, free living, her uniform was free and she just changed into other clothing on occasion that was old hand me downs. She almost never spent more than a few pounds a month; she could more than afford to hire some one. She wanted some one who would do the work with out complain, and she knew just the girl.

Piper.

The energetic young navigator would be perfect! And, if the Storm Hawks didn't exist, that meant even less work for them! Perfect! She would have to do some extra work to get her trained, but it would all pay off in the long run. She pushed the box off the desk and started to got down ideas, and soon, she had formulated a plan to get Piper to work for her, no logical person could resist! Marrie let out a yawn from her place on Naava's desk, she must have found this entire process completely pointless, Naava stroked her aimlessly, her mind filled the prospect of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it was short, and if I had more time, I would do a little more, but the holidays are just so damn stressful, and I've been sleeping more these days, which sounds odd coupled with the holiday statement. But any way, you will find the relation between characters will surprise you past what your tiny little brains could fathom! Muhahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Agents on the Outside**

_By- Spymaster Fletcher_

Summery: Atmos fights Cyclonia. Sky-Knights fight Talons. Spymaster fights Spymaster. Every one gets thrown into one large melting pot of war. Join me in exploring two different sides, from the eyes and ears of thousands, poured into two voices. Join me in watching our favourite heroes and villains used and abused with out their knowing. R&R please!

Disclaimer: Clearly, I do not own Storm Hawks. If I did, Ephraim of Cyclonia and Naava of Atmosia would be part of the show, not being portrayed in a fan fiction. So, if you do not mind, no suing. I'm not fond of it.

Warning! Mild explicit content.

I will be doing this story in many different ways, by way of log book, first person, second person and flash backs. Don't try and figure out any mathematical equation on how I decide to do each one. Some one tried, they really hurt their brain.

What a good day it was- for some. And in the case of the Storm Hawks, it was most defiantly a bad day. Good friend, hard-worker, cook, navigator and crystal specialist Piper, was leaving the squadron. Her tea mates were giving a final attempt a swaying her from this decision,

"You can't just go Piper! You're a Storm Hawk!" Aerrow pleaded, taking one of her bags of her heliscooter, his green eyes met hers for a second, full of misery.

"Yea! You're the pickles on the Storm Hawks Peanut and pickle sandwich!" Junko said, the large, sensitive wallop wanted to cry, Piper let out a sigh of frustration and put her bag back on the heliscooter,

"I'm sorry, but this is the chance if a life time! I can't pass this up!" She explained, again.

"So is catching Zebra Bog Fever, but you don't see me running around eating Bog Mushrooms." Stork pointed out, Piper threw her hands in the air,

"I'm getting tiered of people not supporting my choices! Why can't you just be happy for me!"

"We are!" Aerrow protested, "We just want you to stay more, your family!" Every one nodded, Piper was about to responded when,

"Oh forget it guys, she probably sent her self the letter, another 'experiment' to see if we can live with out her. Whatever, I'm not fooled, so good bye! Have fun with you little spymaster." Finn turned around, gave a final little wave and left the Condors hanger. Piper was gone before he had finished. That was it! The final straw. She couldn't wait to be working for Naava. There her privacy would be respected, her life wouldn't be risked every other day, and she wouldn't have to live with a ship full of teenage boys!

The remaining Storm Hawks watched as Piper flew off into the distance, towards Atmosia. The Storm Hawks- were they really even that anymore? and as soon as they couldn't see her any more, turned away, the couldn't stand their forever.

"That was cold Finn." Aerrow scolded his friend, Finn was listening, "Finn, Finn answer!" Aerrow yelled at him, Finn looked up. Aerrow backed off, Finns eyes were angry- really angry.

"I know. But so is just leaving." Finn left the room, again. Some how he managed to slam the automatic door to his room, letting the sound ring though the Condor.

"Wow, he's really upset about this." Junko said meekly, hugging his teddy bare, Stork refrained from commenting. Aerrow pulled out one of the maps Piper had left them and started to look it over. It seemed so simple when Piper was their reviewing it with the red-head.

Hours of silence passed, only the slight hum of Finns grunge rock coming from his room. No laughter, so smiles, just every one doing their job like robots. Stork wasn't even muttering about dangers of anything,. Aerrow was the only one doing something her normally wouldn't. Cooking. He re-read the instructions on the Kraft Dinner "Easy Mac" Package again. He didn't even know how to use a microwave, it was sad.

"Maybe I should ask Finns for help… He's made this kind of thing before." Aerrow slammed his head into the fridge, the bad Dark Ace picture falling off slowly.

Finn felt his stomach growl, he figured every one else would be hungry. He stood up and turned off his stereo and quietly left his room and took a short-cut to the room.

"Aerrow, no mater how many times you mash the start button, it wont do anything till you adjust the settings. Here." Finn gently moved the Sky-Knight out of the way and took the package from him, showing him how to do it, and, voila! Before you know it the microwave was cooking the Mac and cheese.

"Thanks Finn." Aerrow sighed, putting his arm around his shoulders,

"Looks like I'm going to need to teach you how to cook." Finn joked, he was very good a cheering people up.

"You cook?!?!" Aerrow looked at him, Finn nodded,

"Yea, just never got a chance to, Piper ruled the kitchen with a iron fist." The microwave beep and Finn took out the package, "We're going to need more packages to feed us all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're here." My new boss said, not seeming to exited about it. I suddenly felt very far from my comfort zone. The large office/suit was so open, bright and clean, it had a completely different feel from the condor I had come to love. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder. Wow. There was a lot of room in my new room. It had a large desk with a lamp, paper, pencils and other such useful office items. And filing cabinets, lots of them, all in a small alcove built out almost like another room in front of a large open window giving an amazing view of Atmosia. A almost wanted to paint it, though I didn't really know how to paint. There was a large bed with plain, yet cheery soft yellow sheets, a large oak wardrobe, and more windows. There was two doors, one that went into Naava's office and one that went into my own bathroom and shower. I must have looked completely overwhelmed, Because Naava placed her hand on my shoulder, and gave me a smile,

"You'll get used to it. I know it's a little plain, but after a few weeks of work you'll have enough to buy some decorations." I looked up at the spymaster and nodded. And dropped my stuff on the large bed.

"We'll start training you in a few days, give you a chance to look around, be comfortable. I know it's a change Leona, but you'll get used to it." Naava left, and I blinked, wide-eyed. I hadn't heard anyone call me Leona in so long, it had always been "Piper." I can't even remember were the nickname came from, it just kinda became my name,

"It's Piper!" I called after her, Naava turned to look at me,

"Okay then, You're Piper." She shut the door, leaving me in the large empty room on my own. I started to empty my bags and put the clothing in the wardrobe, though I suppose eventually I would start wearing uniforms. As I looked over all the stuff on my desk and added a few framed pictures of my family and the Storm Hawks, I noticed a small vent, and opened it. I could here everything going on in the counsel room! Very cool, I'll ask Naava about it later. I listened carefully, and could here voices,

"Spymaster Naava. Are you sure your new choice of assistant was- correct?"

"Yes. Leona Sophery was the best choice. Not only is she an intelligent, hard working well mannered young woman, but there is not even the smallest chance of her betraying Atmos."

"But you broke up a Sky-Knight squadron."

"Regardless, this is the best choice for the Atmos."

"Alright, though I am sure my nephew would have made a better assistant."

"Regrettably, you nephew is a moron." I had to stop my self from laughing. I'm sure this is going to be great! Even though Naava seemed so distant- I know soon enough we will become close, I know it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aurora! If you wanna come, hurry up!" A younger Ephriam stood at his skimmer, hands in his pockets calling to his young cousin. His friends, Duncan, Mick and Kelly waited impenitently on their own skimmers, wanting to get to their movie on time, a young Master Cyclonis (to be) came running down the stairs. She was 8 years old and was exited, her 17 year-old cousin was taking her to a movie with his friends,

"I'm here! Don't leave with out me!" This was rare, hanging out with Ephriam. When he wasn't out acting as a spy on Terra Gale he was snoging Kelly or hanging out with his friends, assuming they weren't spying elsewhere. Cyclonis (to be) had never actually been to a movie theatre, she had never been able to go. But with Snipe, her current body guard out like a light, she could get away for an hour or two. Ephriam lifted her up and put her on the seat on the back of the skimmer, mounted himself and flew off into the skies, followed by his friends. Aurora clung to Ephriam, afraid of the flying molten rocks. They were bigger up close than from her window were they looked beautiful.

"Hold on tight, wouldn't want to loose you in the wastelands," Ephriam called back to her, then dove into the wastelands, Aurora screamed and clung to him, her cousin laughed and pulled back up, Aurora hit him repeatedly on the back,

"Don't… Do… That… Ever… Again…Neh!" With every word Cyclonis (to be) pounded his back, Ephraim laughed and rejoined his group who were twittering with laughter,

"Uncle isn't dead yet, I don't have to listen to you." He informed her like it was something she didn't know. Aurora stuck out her tong, even though he couldn't see. She just rested her head on his back, glad to be with her cousin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dark Ace, it is an honour. For what reason do you grace my humble tower?" Ephriam gave a smile and rested his head on his hands, the Dark Ace scowled and shut to door.

"Cut the crap. We both know you are incapable of taking out the Storm Hawks, the only reason you were given a chance is because you Masters cousin." he accused, Ephriam laughed,

"I'm surprised, Kimberly, that you would have such little faith in our great leader." He used Dark Aces real name, one of the things that bother the Talon most. Dark Ace, or Kimberly, which every you prefer, retched across the table and grabbed Ephriam shirt collar,

"Don't call me that!" He spat, Ephriam pulled himself from the dark mans grasp. He glared at Dark Ace.

"Anyway Kimberly, it doesn't matter how many times you threaten me or try to get me to do what you want, because no matter how you slice it, I'm a higher rank than you can ever dream of being. And if you think I'm going to be nice to you, your mistaken. I already have plan, and it's better than your questionable tactics. So if you don't mind, I have important things to do, so go read you Sport Illustrated or something." Ephriam grabbed Dark Ace's upper arm and gracefully tossed him from his office. He was lying when he said he had a plan, and funny enough, The Storm Hawks were going to destroy themselves, with a nudge in the right direction from himself. He started to pack clothing and other such things into a backpack, he didn't need much, not were he was going.

"Theo! Get in here!" He called, tossing in a toothbrush in his bag, the boy came stumbling in.

"You called Ephriam?" He asked, dropping a book he had been reading, Ephriam picked it up,

"Tunnels, good book. Will reminded me of you. Any way," He gave his assistant the book, "I need you to take over as Spymaster for a while. Basically do what you did before: Give your sister false information after running through Reaves, File shit and keep things relatively neat. New task, take a lot of memos for me, I'll read them when I get back. Oh, also, Mick is coming by with information from Terra Edmontonia. Pick that up for me please and thank you." He slung his back pack over his shoulder. He was wearing normal clothing, you wouldn't know that he was the cousin of the feared Master Cyclonis. Theodor nodded then asked,

"Uh, were are you going?"

"Good question…" Ephriam had to think of the best way to say it, and decided that just saying it was the best, "I'm off to join the Storm Hawks!" He laughed and left, shutting the door behind him. Theo just looked at were the spymaster had just stood,

"Right then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, that's all I'm giving you. Sorry I haven't updated or reviewed anything, I've been reading but I broke my wrist and find it takes way more time than I'm willing to give to type, that and I've been really sick and living in the hospital of late so "I had to have my friend type and me dictate this, but it's something.

Right, so now that I've given you a glimpse of just how strange my connections will get, I leave you wanting more.

Kimberly… snicker snicker… it is a boys name, it's my doctors name actually, though I like him better than I like the Dark Ace. it's a funny name for a boy and just gave another reason why DA so damn angst-y, and he's not even a teenager! Geez!


	4. Chapter 4

**Agents on the Outside**

_By- Spymaster __Fletcher_

Summery: Atmos fights Cyclonia. Sky-Knights fight Talons. Spymaster fights Spymaster. Every one gets thrown into one large melting pot of war. Join me in exploring two different sides, from the eyes and ears of thousands, poured into two voices. Join me in watching our favourite heroes and villains used and abused with out their knowing. R&R please!

Disclaimer: Clearly, I do not own Storm Hawks. If I did, Ephraim of Cyclonia and Naava of Atmosia would be part of the show, not being portrayed in a fan fiction. So, if you do not mind, no suing. I'm not fond of it.

Warning! Mild explicit content.

I will be doing this story in many different ways, by way of log book, first person, second person and flash backs. Don't try and figure out any mathematical equation on how I decide to do each one. Some one tried, they really hurt their brain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was my first day on the job, and I was in the throne room. I know, a talon so green I'm still wet and I'm in the core of Cyclonia! I was freaked out of my mind! And there was the meeting today, the grand unavailing of the big plan from the spymaster. I had no idea what to expect. I had herd the Spymaster Ephriam was Master Cyclonis's cousin, and that was scary enough, but a friend of mine had been delivering a message to him yesterday and saw him throw Dark Ace from the room! He must be as scary as Cyclonis, and she scares the shit out of me! The room was thick was tension as we waited for him, none of the Higher Up's looked happy about it, and Cyclonis seemed displeased that she had to wait, finally, Ephriam came it. He was in clothing too big for him that made it look as though he was smaller, even younger, not that he looked that old to begin with. He look liked a teenager, which was scary. His brown hair was messed up, but it seemed in a particular way and died with a few red streaks. He had a big smile on his face and a bag slung over his sholder. He started bluntly,

"Heres the plan. Talons and Raptors are allowed to continue with their normal activity's. They can sceam to catch who ever and attack what ever, I don't really care. But, if they see me they have to act like they have no idea who I am. Hell, attack me if the moment calls for it. I'm sure this will make Dark Ace very happy." He gave a wink in Dark Aces direction. It was strange, I wasn't frightened of this guy, he was pretty normal. He turned around to leave and Cyclonis ask,

"What will you be doing?" Ephriam turned around and his smiled broaden,

"I'm off to recapture my youth, act like a 17 year old boy again and join the Storm Hawks to replace Leona, sorry, Piper." I watched with every one else as he strolled out. A talon joining the Storm Hawks? How did that work out? Cyclonis, for a moment, lost her calm demeanor and looked surprised as hell. I was wondering how the two were related.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We can't replace Piper!" Junko wailed as Stork landed on Atmosia, Aerrow placed a hand on his sholder,

"Its not a replacement, its a temporary fill in as we wait for Piper to come to her sences and re-join! Promes." Junko nodded and sniffed, looking still quite down cast. Finn snorted,

"It doesn't matter, Pipers not really gone."

"Stop kidding yourself Finn." Stork sighed as he landed the Condor. He was even less happy than usual, because, well, of all the other Storm Hawks, Piper was his favourite. It was strange, they had been with out Piper for only two days and there seemed to be a large gap in their lives. They needed something to fill the void or they would all go insane, completely and totally insane. The boys looked out the window, Terra Atmosia hadn't changed a bit sence they came here last, that was when they met Naava, who started all this. Aerrow felt anger grip him. For a moment he wanted to jump on his skimmer, fry through the wall into the Spymasters office and decapitate he were she stood. But the traitorous thoughts were quick;y gone, he could afford to think like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about him? I dunno, lets check." Aerrow walked over to a boy who looked a few years hild elder. He had messy brown and red hair, black eyes and a strong face. He was eating a meat pastry as he leaned up against a large sack of what was probably his belongings, a skimmer was only a few feet from him, probably his. Aerrow stood above him, blocking out the sun light,

"Ever consider joining a sky-knight squadron?" The boy looked up at Aerrow and after swallowing his bite said lightly,

"Never been asked, though it has crossed my mind," He stood up, he was a good head and a half taller than Aerrow, he smiled, revealing a gold caped tooth, "Shorty." Aerrow made a face,

"I'm not short, your just unusualy tall."

"Thank you, I know. Any way, what do you need Aerrow?" The boy stuck his hands in his coat pockets, yawning slightly, he noticed Finn, who was with Aerrow. Junko and Stork stayed on the Condor for their own reasons. Aerrow looked at him,

"How'd you know my name?" He asked, supsicous. The other boy laughed,

"Well, based on the embalm on your shoulder and the fact the old Storm Hawks are gone, I made a guess, turns out I was right!" Aerrow blushed slightly, guess it wasn't hard to guess, he cleared his thought,

"Well, um..."

"Edward."

"Edward, what can you do?"

"Uh, navigate, photographic memory, i make a mean pot of coffee and I have a university degree in crystal analyzing." Edward shrugged, Aerrow thought that was pretty good credential, he pointed to the skimmer,

"You ride?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Touche. Any way, this is Finn. We are looking for a replacement for a team member and-"

"They die?"

"NO! No, just found a better opportunity and-"

"Your not selling this well."

"I'm not a salesman, sorry."

"Well, you know, I've herd the Storm Hawks have had some trouble with the counsel, and the Rex Guardians are taking apprentices, might be worth my effort..."

"Your coming to meet the other crew members." Aerrow grabbed his arm and started to drag him. May dragons rise again and take out the Atmos before he lost a recruit to the stuck up Rex Guardians. Finn smiled slightly and shook his head, taking Edwards stuff and skimmer and following Aerrow. He was getting more used to the idea of replacing Piper, and was starting to enjoy it. Whats a better prank? And he was starting to like this Edward fellow, he seemed more fun than Piper.

"Wonder if he likes rock..." Finn wondered aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Their replacing me." I turned my head, Piper had left the book she had been reading and had her hand on the glass of the window,

"Hmm?" Naava asked, not looking up from her own book. I could feel Naava cared more than she let on, she always did that. Piper was ritch with worry and sadness, so I did my kitty duty and jumped down from my filling cabinet and rubbed my self against her legs. Piper picked me up and stroked me, watching something out the window,

"My friends, it looks like they have found some one to replace me- so soon." She turned away from the window and sat down, still petting me. I prrrrred. I knew Naava wasn't happy to here that, she didn't want the Storm Hawks to continue, she told me so, but she shrugged and told Piper,

"That means that the wont give up duty, I would think you would be proud."

"I am- it's just... hard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short, I know. But I decided Marrie needed something. And if you can guess who Edward is, you have at least kindergarten level intelligence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Agents on the Outside**

_By- Spymaster __Fletcher_

Summery: Atmos fights Cyclonia. Sky-Knights fight Talons. Spymaster fights Spymaster. Every one gets thrown into one large melting pot of war. Join me in exploring two different sides, from the eyes and ears of thousands, poured into two voices. Join me in watching our favourite heroes and villains used and abused with out their knowing. R&R please!

Disclaimer: Clearly, I do not own Storm Hawks. If I did, Ephraim of Cyclonia and Naava of Atmosia would be part of the show, not being portrayed in a fan fiction. So, if you do not mind, no suing. I'm not fond of it.

Warning! Mild explicit content.

I will be doing this story in many different ways, by way of log book, first person, second person and flash backs. Don't try and figure out any mathematical equation on how I decide to do each one. Some one tried, they really hurt their brain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like him." My friend Stork staited, looking at Edward, I could see Aerrow's face drop a bit, I don't think he muched liked Edward either, but he didn't want to look like even more of a fool by his first choice being a no-go.

"He doesn't seem that bad, I'm sure you'd warm up to him Stork." Junko replied, shrugging his shoulders, looking at Edward, he spoke next,

"Thank you for speaking about me like I wasn't in the room." He said, flipping the page of his book, he didn't really seem to care. It was strange, I thought, and yes I DO think on occasion, that this boy could sit here as people decided his future and seem very comfortably about it. Though my deep thoughts and wonders were interrupted as Radarr expressed his like for the older teen. I felt myself smile like Aerrow was, we were two and the same, me and him, even if most didn't want to admit it. Stork sighed and looked out at the skys from the large front window of the Condor. I had already said I like Edward, having looked though his CD collection and found some of the greatest bands ever. Breaking Benjamin, Sex Pistols (Which Piper had NEVER let me keep when I bought an album), Opeth, U2, The Used and one band I had never heard of, The Damned. There were a few others, but only some mix tapes and the free CD's you pick up here and there.

"Well, looks like your a Storm Hawk now Edward." Aerrow smiled, every one else, including my self cheered, exept Edward and Stork.

"Thanks. Can't wait to see how this all turns out." He smiled, standing up and stretching, putting his book down. Aerrow smiled,

"Lets get you a place to live then." He led Edward out, the two were talking like old friends, I was, as much as I would like to deny, jealous. Aerrow and I had been buds for a long time, and Edward comes and the two start to act the same way. Kinda pissed me off. I looked down at the book he was reading. It was something in an old language I didn't know, but the author was written in Atmosian, so I could read it, Ephraim Ockham. Wonder who that was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whats wrong child?" Naava wrapped a blanket around Piper and passed a yellow mug filled with hot chocolate to the girl. Their was a raging thunderstorm outside and the hail stones and rain were rhythmically hitting the window pane. Piper was curled up on her large bed, feeling quite home sick, crying into her knees. She accepted the mug and drank a bit from it.

"Everything is so- hic! different. It's just- hic! hard." He sobbed, Naava rubbed her back soothingly. Naava didn't have kids, but she would be a great mother if she ever did. She knew exactly how Piper felt, her mother sent her away to camp every year for most of the year, and every year a different camp. She was always in tears for the first week or so. She said softly,

"Change is important, but maybe you do need something to make you feel more like home. How about this- tomorrow, we go shopping. My treat. I'll buy you anything you need to make you feel more comfortable here." Naava offered. The atmosian Spymaster did have a large amount of money, and what teenager didn't enjoy a good shopping spree? Piper looked up at her wide eyed,

"You would do that for me?" Naava nodded, smiling kindly. Piper hugged her, and Naava hugged back. Naava may have a tough shell, but she was truely a nice person, and couldn't leave her new ward depressed.

"Thanks." Piper whispered softly,

"Don't mention it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thats all I've got, I'm sorry. I've had a real case of writers block with this story, I'm going to continue it, I just need to find the right inspiration. Other stories are being written but I've got to find my AOTO song. If you have any suggestions please put it in with the review. Also, for any aspiring artist, could some one draw my ocs? My friends want to see a picture but I have no drawin' skills. Thanks to all the cool people who read and cooler people who review.


End file.
